the study date
by rambunctious child
Summary: it is way to early on a Saturday to even be up, let alone doing HOMEWORK, but when Draco ruins his expertly cheated off answered Astronomy homework whatever will he do? Lucky for him Astoria's avaliable to help and looking to make up for some bad karma.


AN* i am in the Draco Astoria groove :) which means, and well it had been nice, updates will be comming. to those who have become used to hearing from me recently, i'm going to cedar point for halloweekends :) to those who don't know what they are, you need to know, there that grand, the bad news i can't update from a rollercoaster and its going to snow :( wll, enough getting off topic, to clarify Draco is in third year and Astoria's in first, which is why the looks aspect is poorly covered. little kids just arn't looken yet.

discliamer-if i owned harry potter, i would live in harry pooter land, and not wake up crying after i dream, because i realized that no, i'm no in harry potter land, im in bed on a monday morning.

**The study date**

The library was for the most part a quiet, peaceful, sanctuary one could escape to when the chaos of the outside world came to be too much, and today wasn't for the most part.

No a heard of wild rampaging Hippogriffs hadn't tore through the establishment, and no, the library wasn't near bursting with chattering teens, there were enough occupants to tick off our fingers. Why wasn't the library quiet? Simple, the two people who were actually using the library at this offensive hour, for it was quite horrendously early to be up, on a Saturday known the less, didn't understand, or would ever seem to understand, their homework.

If you still don't understand, just consider the last time you didn't want to do homework. You stretch, crack your knuckles, riffle through pages, gnaw on your pen, and lastly, the truly daring, attempt to get there chairs to stand on their hind legs. When the boy with the almost to white to be blond hair took on this endeavor his chair balanced nicely for a while, but before he could fist pump in triumph he was making a desperate reach for the table in order to save him from a nasty fall, which ended in slightly pathetic and very loud crash, as he not only fell flat on his back but managed to drag his Astronomy star chart, which had been hosting his text books, ink pot, quills and various doodle papers of the table and onto the floor with him.

The girl with the thick mahogany mop of ringlets tied in the back of her head broke into a fit of giggles. As far as ice breakers go, one couldn't ask to have done much better.

"Shit!" The boy muttered pulling his dripping in black ink star chart from the floor. The giggles began to subside.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't funny." The girl mumbled, closing her book so her face was no longer masked by the covers, sure to keep her index finger on her page.

"Damn right it's not funny. I'm going to have to do it all over again." The boy grumbled shaking the map so that the excess ink sprayed onto the floor. "I don't even know how I did it the first time."

"Well, then…" She began, flicking her wand so that the spilled ink vanished before it had time to stain. "Look at the bright side. Now you can improve!" She grinned with the last sentence, finding her reason quite good. He scowled.

"Unless Granger walks into this library right now, having for some strange reason not already done her assignment, and works herself so hard she doesn't know I'm peeking over her shoulder I highly doubt I can get much better than Luna Lovegood's."

"You cheated?" The girl gasped incredulously.

"No," He began, voice near dripping with sarcasm. "Loony gave it to me, she is crazy you know."

"Actually I don't know, because she's not she's just…" The girl stopped trying to find the right word for it. "….eccentric." The boy rolled his eyes, using her pause to affirm that Luna was in fact crazy. "And maybe it was no accident your paper was ruined, perhaps it was karma." She crossed her arms with her left shoulder slightly shrugged.

"And what exactly does karma have against me?" He retorted, raising an eyebrow, intrigued at the answer she may give.

"…you didn't do any work?" it ended up coming out as more of a question then a fact. That eyebrow was throwing her off.

"Didn't do any… do you know how difficult it is to cheat off of a Ravenclaw! While there surrounded by other Ravenclaws!"

"Well…I have a bit of an idea." She muttered rubbing her arm in discomfort…he was making a point. "Maybe if instead of focusing on cheating you could have used that time to do it yourself, that way when you have OWLS you won't fail." The girl mumbled to the floor.

"Eh, I've got two years left." The boy shrugged, waving her comment away, as having finally collected all his belongings, despite all of the distraction, and went to reclaim his seat.

"You're a third...but you're so short." She had no intention of saying that out loud, and slammed her hands over her mouth proving as much. "I wasn't going to say that, I was thinking it and it came out and –"

"Cuz your so tall yourself right…" he sneered, suddenly the face fell into confusion. "I would usually pass it off as you being incredibly stupid, but you're a Ravenclaw so that obviously isn't it. Never met a first year who didn't already know me."

"What makes you think I don't know you?" She stated lamely

"Because, only an idiot would make fun of a Malfoy. Even on accident"

"You're Draco Malfoy!" The girl gasped. "My sister talks about you loads, she says that your no good…well your good for money but that's it, but she also really likes the parties your mum has, and those little-" The girl was talking a mile a minute when Draco finally managed to squeeze a word in.

"Your sister?" His brow had vanished into his hairline by this point.

"Oh, yes, right. I'm Daphne's sister." She clarified gesturing to herself.

"Greengrass?" He was sure to annunciate.

"Mhhmmm" She nodded vigorously

"Phss, Daphne doesn't have a sister." He laughed shaking his head.

"Um, yes, she does, because I'm it," Draco's lips twitched at the corners " I mean her."

"Well, she mustn't like you all that much. For all she talks about me she's never mentioned you."

"No…not really." Daphne's sister whispered to her shoes, reopening her book.

Draco took this as qui to take out a clean astronomy map and begin redrawing all of the constellations of the Northern Hemisphere during the summer months.

"Why can't the bloody sky stay put." Draco mumbled after having to restart after three minutes for adding in a fall constellation. Not twelve minutes later a new sheet was pulled out. Five minutes after that another. Eight minutes after that and he was out of maps. Two minutes later, he'd given up and banged his head against the table with a rather mellow-dramatic, overly exasperated sigh.

"Would you like some help?" Greengrass jr. asked meekly from over her potions text.

Draco turned his head from its face down position so he could glare at her. "How are you, a first year, going to help me, a third year? You haven't even taken Astronomy yet!" He turned his head back into the table "I'm condemned to failure!" But the lament came out as a much mumbled wail.

The scratch of a chair being pushed back and a tentative tap on the shoulder and the younger Greengrass, after getting Draco's attention, was pulling a chair up beside him. "Let's see what we have here." She smiled warmly pulling his text book over in order to get a better look.

"I'm supposed to fill in the constellations of the summer Northern Hemisphere." Draco muttered, embarrassed to be receiving help from a silly little first year.

"And why are these charts being uncooperative?" She grinned waving the handful of maps accusingly.

"The coordinates don't make any sense! I mean, it's a circle!"

"Maybe you just need a new perspective on it." She stated optimistically. She went over to her original spot to retrieve a 'quill' case and pulled out a black sharpie. Draco raised a brow, being a Pureblood wizard; you don't see many sharpies in your life time. "Oh, this is a marker; it's like a quill, only not as sharp at the point." She supplied noting his confusion.

"And why do we want something not sharp?" Draco inquired, brow raised.

"Because it hurts to be written on with quill." She explained as if that made any more sense of things. "Now, let's just say, hypothetically speaking, my face is the northern hemisphere."

"Thanks for adding the hypothetically in that sentence, a may have actually mistaken your face for the sky!" Draco thanked with false enthusiasm.

"No interrupting" She scolded, brushing off the diss. "Now, if my face is the northern hemisphere and Cassiopeia is…here…" With this she took the sharpie and connected a sort of zig zag line of freckles underneath her left eye. "…where would Cepheus be?"

"You drew on your face." Draco stated dryly

"Yes, and you're going to add Cepheus if you can tell me where it is." She tilted her head, encouraging him to answer

"That's the one that looks like a wonky house right?" He confirmed, brow arched.

"Yes. Can you point it out on the map?"

"Map?"

"Yes, my face is the map," She confirmed, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Where is it on the map?"

"Ummm." Draco's brows furrowed in thought. "There?" He asked jabbing at the tip of the flubbery part of her left cheek.

"That's right," she beamed "now draw it in." She held out the marker

"You want me to draw on your face?"

"It'll come off" She shrugged. So Draco added in Cepheus beneath and to the left of Cassiopeia.

The study continued on like this, until the whole of the Northern Hemisphere, down to Scorpious was chattered on her freckles. "Now all you have to do is transfer what we've done to the map." She grinned; taking a map that wasn't too far gone and began spelling away the previous work.

Draco started copying out there work, which was adequately awkward seeing as it meant staring at certain areas of her face. "Greengrass-"

"It's Astoria." She corrected

"Pardon?"

"My name, it's not Greengrass…well; it is, but my first name, it's Astoria." She explained taking his finished star chart to quickly review.

"…why'd you come over and help me?" Draco pressed as Astoria nodded approvingly at his work.

"Well, I laughed at you when you feel, and called you short." She shrugged, as if it had been obvious all along.

"But it was unintentional." He stated

"Yeah, but I still did it, so I still need to take responsibility for it." She bobbed her head as she spoke as though agreeing with herself "Besides, wouldn't want karma to be against me." She winked as she gathered her books and left.

AN*how did i do? was it cute? was it ugly? review!


End file.
